Who Ordered Pizza?
by Okazaki-Chan
Summary: In this story it shows Kaname madness against all his four friends, wondering who order Pizza with his yen.


Who Order Pizza?

\\ This is my first time doing a story of Kimi To Boku\You And Me. I have to say, I love this anime so much. 0 I tried my best to write this short story. Tell me if you love it and I'll do more stories of this anime. ^-^ Thank you. C:

A sudden knock was heard; a slowly hand reached the handle and opened it really slowly. As soon as the door was open, a man was holding a pizza box and was grinning proudly. "Here's your pizza, sir. That will be 800 yen, please."

A boy standing there was shocked and yelled, "800 yen!? But I didn't order any pizza." The boy was still confused and mad, that boy was Kaname Tsukahara. He didn't get why will a pizza man will be in his house. Maybe he got the wrong address? "Listen, I didn't-"

Suddenly someone behind Kaname came up towards the door, it was the twins. Yuta came up towards the man and Yuuki stand beside the four-eye guy. "Yes, we order pizza." Then he pulled out a wallet and gave him 800 yens. Something wasn't right, thought Kaname.

"That's my wallet! What are you doing!?" The black haired boy yelled. His face was red, full with rage about to punch Yuta in the face. Actually, he wanted to punch the both. When Yuta was finish giving him the yen, he walked and passed by his twin and the angry guy. Then Yuuki closed the door in front of the man's face. The pizza man stood there in silence and shock. Couldn't move over what he just saw and heard; also, the way the other twin shut the door in his face.

The four boys were sitting down all casual, eating pizza. The twins were sitting together as always. The sweet cute boy named Shun, was sitting on a small left edge of the table. The blond small boy named Chizuru, was sitting across from Shun. As for Kaname, he came in and had a big frowned on his face but at the same time he was angry with the twins. He slowly approached to them and sat across the twins and he kept staring at them. Shun saw his face that it wasn't normal. "Daijoubu, (Are you okay) Kaname?" He asked him in a polite sweet tone voice. He didn't respond back, his both eyebrows rose towards the twins and clenched his fist. "Kaname?" Shun said as he tilted his head as he began to get worry. Everyone looked at him and suddenly he stood up, cracking his knuckles. The twins hold one another and backed up quickly. As for Shun, he gasped and hugged Kaname tightly. "Don't, please, don't punch them!"

"Ah! Shun!? Get off. I need to. They wasted my 800 yen!" Kaname was struggling; he couldn't push Shun out of the way. "And who's the one who order the pizza!?" He yelled even more as his arms were waving in the air. Slowly, Yuta raised his hand. "You little..-"

"Hey, remember what you said earlier?" Yuuki said as Kaname calm down but Shun was still holding tight from his body.

Out of nowhere a laugh was heard and everybody looked at blond boy. "HAHAHA! They used your yen?" His laugh kept on going as he pointed at the black haired boy. With that, he got even madder but Shun kept him still.

"No, Kaname. Stop it!" Shun said as his eyes were shut and his strength was on. Quickly, Chizuru crawled away, crawling behind the twins and shaking in fear.

"Remember?" Yuuki said it again.

"Remember what!?" The angry boy shouted.

"Back earlier."

**Back Earlier**.

Kaname face was frowning and he was sitting with his four friends. "Tell me again. Why are you all here in my house?" He asked curiously.

"Come one, we came here to have some fun!" The blond boy said with a big grin on his face. Shun nodded his head as he was smiling proudly. The twins stood there in silence, not moving a muscle.

"To ruin my day?" The black haired boy said as he raised his eyebrows and mostly kept his eyes on the twins.

Yuuki and Yuta looked one another and Yuta said, "Weren't we going to going to ruin his day today?" As soon the four-eye boy heard it, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I remember…" Yuuki said. "That's why we came here, right?"

"I think…"

Kaname gritted his teeth and glared at the twins. "No, we are going to do anything bad to Kaname." Shun said.

"That's boring." The both twins said it at the same time as the both looked to a different direction. With that, Kaname didn't trust them at all; he was scare about what things they're going to do with him. In some time, the boys were doing their on things. Yuuki was reading his manga along with Shun; Shun didn't have anything to do so instead he sat next to the manga boy. As for the other twin, he was sitting there looking paralyze. The blond boy was frowning as his head was laying down on the table and he said in his thoughts, _"This is fun? Booooring…" _As for the four-eye, he was reading a book or perhaps studying something but that didn't meant he kept his eyes on the book, he was also looking at twins making sure they were there. Hoping they don't do something very stupid.

Minutes were passing very quickly that Kaname forgot about the twins, he kept on reading. Suddenly, he slowly looked at everyone. Chizuru was already asleep. Yuuki was reading a third book from manga and Shun was still reading along with him. The other twin was still looking paralyze, this began to worry Kaname for a few seconds. "Man, I'm hungry." The boy with the glasses said. All suddenly, everyone looked at him, except Chizuru which he was still asleep.

The four-eye boy glanced at Shun and said, "Shun, can you keep an eye on those three. I'll be right back."

"Hai, (yes) I will, but where are you going?" Shun asked curiously.

"…somewhere." With that being set, he walked outside of the room and closed the door. The sweet boy stood up and wanted to run to see what he was doing, but quickly Yuuki grabbed him by the his wrist and shook his head. It wasn't a good idea to spy on people like that. That made Shun sat down but he was wondering in his thoughts. A few seconds later, Yuta crawled towards the door and opened it while behind Yuta's back; Yuuki was pocking Chizuru to wake him up.

When Yuta face was out of the room, he saw the bathroom lights on. "He's at the bathroom." He closed the door and crawled back where he was sitting at, then he took out his phone.

"Uh…what happened?" the blond boy said as he rubbed his head. "Huh? Where's Kaname?" He looked left and right to see if he was around.

"He's not here. He went to the bathroom." Shun said with a smile. Sure, Yuuki thought spying on somebody was bad but for Yuta? And so, Yuuki sure didn't say anything to his brother. "Ah, he also said I was in charge." With a small chuckled that came out, he smiled even more. Then suddenly, Shun wide his eyes and looked at the twins. "Huh? What are you two doing?"

A big sad, grumpy face was on Chizuru face. "Hontou? (really?) Why didn't he wake up me up to tell me to charge you guys? We should been parting by now…" He whispered to himself as his eyes were closed.

"Calling for pizza." Said Yuuki as Yuta was making the call.

"Nande? (Why?) Kaname mom can cook for us." Shun said as his hands clenched.

"Oh, yeah! She can. I bet she cooks just fi-" Chizuru said.

"Done." Yuta said as he interrupted the small boy and closed his phone. The two boys who were talking, looked at him and stared blank. "Don't tell him I order the pizza. It's a surprise. Shhh…" The boys looked one another and blinked.

**END**.

"Wait! You spied on me!?" Kaname shouted as Shun was still holding him still.

"Yeah, you took pretty long…" Yuta said. "You were hungry anyways so I order pizza."

"Yeah? Well, you should it paid it with your own yen! You know what you done? And that doesn't means when I'm hungry you should buy food and waste my yen? BAKA. BAKA." (Idiot)

"….oh, well at least you got pizza."

"You're so dead! Let go Shun!"

"iie\nai (no), I will not. Only if you go calm down I will." Shun said as slowly Kaname relaxed and calm down. Shun backed up and said, "I'll pay you."

With that, Kaname took a big sighed and took a long deep breath and slowly looked at Shun eyes. "No, don't. It's not your fault. No need to." His head slowly looked at the twins. "It's your fault!" He pointed at them, his eyes were full with darkness and anger of how many the twins wasted his yen.

The both twins hugged one another as chibi animes and the both said, "Aaahh…heeeelp, Shun." Then they backed up even more.

Later that night, everybody went home happy with big smiles on their face. Except Kaname, he wasn't happy until he gets yen back, he will but for now, no. But in the end, he pulled out a small smile. The way he yelled at the twins and Shun hugging him tightly, trying to calm him down. That made him even smile even more but tomorrow, he'll do something to get his money back. The lights were off and Kaname went to bed and closed his eyes but before he did that, he put his glasses a place where he always put them. Now, everything was silent and he said, "I'm so going to…." Something wasn't feeling right. He slowly stood up and put his glasses on and turned on the lights. "HUH? Where's my wallet!? UGH! DAAAAAAAMN IT! I'm so going to kill them!


End file.
